Diezo Flaunders
Diezo is the self-proclaimed hero of Metropolis, rival to Superman, and wielder of the soon-to-be legendary sword of Sebastion. His parents are Caitlin Fairchild, the retired superhero "Fairchild" and Majestros, current hero "Mister Majestic". Biography Born to Caitlin Fairchild and Majestros of Khera, Diezo had trouble growing up with humans. As opposed to his mother, Majestros taught Diezo that humans were inferior to their kind and shouldn't bully him. Diezo went back to school, and flicked one of the bullies and sent the bully crashing through walls. Diezo was then expelled from the school and, with no one else to teach Diezo, Caitlin sends him to the charter school, Gotham High. Sebastion Hellgame, the principle had organized a lottery to see who would get in the school. Diezo had won the lottery, and was just getting into the adventure of his life. Two months later, he had noticed that he was being followed. It was too late as his stalkers try to stab him, though, Diezo smacked one into a locker and kicked one through a window. Then, it was revealed that Sebastion was the real perpetrator after all, and proved to be a match for Diezo. Sebastion knocked Diezo out cold and kidnapped him. Diezo woke up, tied up to a dangling post, only to see Sebastion, with sons Dracula and Nosferatu, next to him. Diezo tries to get out, only to be bound to the post by the rope. Sebastion explains that he is tearing the school apart and summons an IPhone, which shows live footage of numerous students running and getting bitten by invading vampires. Diezo rips the rope, and levitates, he grabs the post and whacks Dracula through several buildings. Sebastion smacks Diezo to the ground, only for him to get up and fly up to him at full speeds and knee him in the gut. Nosferatu then bashes Diezo into another building, only for Majestros to catch him and say, "It's time for a parent-teacher conference!" Majestros and Sebastion duel it out, crashing through building and hitting through pavement and concrete. Diezo and Nosferatu had also seemed to be at an equal level, but with some insults added in, Nosferatu had gotten the upper hand. Nosferatu bashed him in the head, and while Diezo was dazed, he bit him. Meanwhile, Majestros grabbed Sebastion by the head and dragged him throughout several buildings and construction zones, even taking parked cars and launches them at him. Sebastion was fatally injured, but Majestros didn't stop there, as he spliced Sebastion in half with his heat vision and then scuffled his neck and threw him out of Earth's atmosphere. After, Diezo fainted as Nosferatu grabbed him by his hair to get ready to kill him, but a red laser struck Nosferatu in the eye. It was revealed to be Majestros, who made a speedy recovery after dealing with Sebastion, who then proceeds to beat him up as well. While he is busy, Dracula recovers from the ambush and flies at top speed to get Diezo but Majestros crushed Nosferatu's head and threw him at Dracula, who then crashes back into the school. Majestros then takes Diezo and flies him to a hospital to get help for the bite. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Physiology': As a son of a Kherubim Lord, he is a rare type of 'Enhanced' Kherubim, with abilities beyond those of the typical one, even shown to be far better than his father's. :*''Invulnerability'' :*''Superhuman Strength'' :*''Superhuman Speed'' :*''Self-Sustenance'' :*''Superhuman Hearing'' :*''Superhuman Vision'' :*''Superhuman Sense of Smell'' :*''Flight: ''Can easily break the sound barrier :*''Super-Breath: ''Can blow winds at 110-120 mph :*''Energy Projection: ''Can shoot concussive sapphire eye blasts amde from kinetic/potential energy around him :*''Regeneration: Due to being a half-blooded vampire. Abilities :*'Gadgetry' :*'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' :*'Swordsmanship''' Weapons After the incident at Gotham High, Diezo recieves weapons from the good side of Sebastion. *The Sword, made from the soul of Sebastion *The Bow, with the arrows amde from the flint of solidified blood from Sebastion, wood from the Tree of Wisdom, and feathers of the now-extinct bald eagle. *The Gauntlets of Power, increases Diezo's power by 90% and grants temporary invisibility. Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Swordsmanship Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Gadgetry Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Invulnerability